Network environments may include a cellular access network (e.g., 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Global System for Mobile communication (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), Evolved Packet System (EPS), etc.) and a wireless local access network (WLAN). To fully and complementarily utilize a dual accessibility to the cellular access network and the WLAN, demands for dual mode UEs are increasing.
According to the related art, in case of a trusted non-3GPP access (for example, TWAN (Trusted WLAN Access Network)), an Internet protocol (IP) address allocated to a dual mode UE may be either an IP address allocated from a node (for example, PIN GW (Packet Data Network Gateway)) of a core network of a cellular access network, or an IP address allocated from an access point of a WLAN (that is, TWAN). That is, both the IP address for connection through a core network of a cellular network and an IP address for connection through a WLAN (that is, not through a core network) cannot be supported by the trusted non-3GPP access. For this reason, connection through the TWAN and connection through the core network cannot be performed at the same time.